


Tumblr Posts: DRRR!

by UmiKouno



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Middle School, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: Assorted shorts that I posted on Tumblr. Most of the prompts are based on Shizaya Week prompts found on Tumblr





	1. Entrance exam (Based on the First meeting prompt from Shizaya Week)

Shizuo read the note cards for the up tenth time. Shinra could be really useful when he wanted to be. Instead of going to a cram school (which Shizuo wouldn’t be able to keep up with anyway) they met up after Shinra’s club activities to study. The little demented asshole had a way of breaking down shit so Shizuo could understand. If he wasn’t so creepy Shizuo could see four-eyes as a teacher one day.

  
Soon the middle-schooler was surrounded by other anxious students in various school uniforms. It was obvious they were headed to the same dreadful place. Shizuo sighed and stuffed the note cards in his schoolbag. _No sense in stressing out now_ , he thought. The blonde haired delinquent checked in and took his seat, flopping his head on his desk. _I gotta get into at least one high school right_ , he thought.

  
“It’s little early to give up don’t you think?” A boy chuckled beside Shizuo. He turned his head to look at the easy-going student beside him. The boy had close cropped black hair and wore stylish, black wire framed glasses. His smile was easy like he hadn’t been up all night studying.  “I’m Kamiya Daisuke.”

  
“Heiwajima,” Shizuo muttered. He really didn’t feel like making friends right now but didn’t snap at the other kid. _That was a triumph._ Who knows maybe they will end up at the same school.

  
“Well, Heiwajima-kun, it’s no good to quit before we even get the exam,” said Kamiya.

  
“Easy for you to say,” said Shizuo.

  
“You think so?” said Kamiya.

  
“Yeah, you look like you like you know all the answers.”

  
The boy chuckled, a hint of pink touching his cheeks. Shizuo brought his arm up onto the desk to cover his face. He wasn’t really wasn’t good at filtering his words. _Saying shit like that to a stranger was weird right?_

  
“Thank you,” Kamiya said softly. The sound of a desk scrapping across the floor caught his attention. Shizou looked up to see the boy moved just little closer. Kamiya-kun placed his head on his desk, face tilting his head to face Shizuo. “If you want, I can help you,” Kamiya whispered. Shizuo’s head snapped up to look around the slowly filling classroom. Getting kicked out of the exam was worse than failing. When he was sure no one noticed their conversation he laid his head back down.

  
“Like cheating?” Shizou whispered. The other boy simply smiled, his reddish-brown eyes seemed to glitter behind his glasses.

  
“Call it helping a friend,” said the boy. Shizuo opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t have time because the instructor entered the room. The boy gave him another wink before picking up his head. Soon exam booklets made their way down the rows. Shizuo looked down at the stack of bound paper like an unbeatable enemy.

  
_Should I do it? How could I do it? What if I got caught cheating? What could Kasuka say? What would Mom say?_ His eyes made their way to Kamiya-kun’s desk. The boy's exam book was toward the edge of his desk in plain sight. The teacher gave instructions Shizuo didn’t hear over his thudding heart. _Damn Shinra for wanting to go to the same high school._ Shizuo opened the test booklet. It looks like it was now or never. He picked up his pencil and wrote his name.  
_Alright. That’s done._

  
…  
…

....

The characters blurred into squiggles. Shizuo gripped the side of the desk until he heard a telling crack in the wood. _Shit!_ The other test takers turned to look at the bleach blonde. _Shit shit!_ Shizuo looked around the classroom. Any minute now he was either going to get thrown out or get laughed at. Knowing his luck it would end up being both. He wouldn’t be able to complete the exam and get into high school. _Kasuka would be so disappointed._

  
A little giggle distracted him from the whirling destructive spiral. He turned his head to see Kamiya giggle behind his fingers. His reddish-brown eyes glittered behind his glasses. The boy twirled his pencil around in his hand. He gave Shizuo a wink before taping his pencil eraser to his test booklet.

  
“Is everything alright Heiwajima-kun?” the teacher called out to him.

  
“Um, yes,” Shizuo stumbled. “I’m sorry.” He released his grip on the desk and picked up his pencil. Well, it looks like he had no other choice. It was either cheat or not go to high school.

  
***

  
The gods must have been smiling down on him. Somehow he managed to not get caught. He release the breath he held for what felt like the entire exam as he passed his booklet back up. Shizuo kept his head down when he passed the teacher on his way out of the classroom. At any minute the teacher was going to call him back for cheating. They were out in the hallway before he chanced speaking.

  
“Thanks for helping me out back there,” Shizuo said. Kamiya smiled up at him as if they didn’t just do something that would get them both expelled.

  
“Not at all,” the shorter boy said. “I hope you get into the school you want.” Shizuo smiled. This guy seemed pretty cool. Maybe, just maybe he might make a friend.

  
“Hey, if you aren’t doing anything, I’m waiting for a friend of mine to get out of the exam,” Shizuo said. “Let me treat you to some ice cream or something?” Kamiya took a step back shocked. _I said something weird again_ , Shizuo thought. “I mean, you don’t have to or anything…”

Kamiya opened his mouth to speak when something behind Shizuo caught his attention. The other boy’s eyes grew wide behind the lenses.

  
“As much as I would like to take you up on your offer, I really need to head home,” Kamiya said still smiling. “Have a good day Heiwajima-kun.” With that the boy ran down the hallway.

Shizuo sighed defeated. Maybe he wasn’t meant to make any friends.

  
“Shizuo!” The tall blonde turned around to see the only person he could call a friend running toward him.

  
“Yo, Shinra,” he said still a bit disappointed at the loss of a possible new friend.

  
“How did you do?” The perky boy asked. Shizuo shrugged. “Well, hopefully we’ll get to go to school together next year.”

  
“Yeah, we’ll see,”Shizuo mumbled.

 

 

Orihara Izaya ran a hand over the stubble on his scalp. The twins managed to bring home lice so he had to shave his head. He actually thought about getting a wig but got bored after the tenth one. They also managed hide his contact lenses so he had to wear these horrible glasses his mother chose for him. It was embarrassing enough for him to change his name for the day. If Shinra saw him, he was sure he would get teased relentlessly. He was lucky he spotted his classmate before the twisted doctor-in-training spotted him. Izaya shook his head. At least one good thing happened today.

  
He met an obvious delinquent who was down on his luck. The blonde boy didn’t look like he gambled. Izaya was getting tired of that con anyway. The guy had an honest face so he probably didn’t steal. Ah, Izaya would figure this guy out. He always did. If the guy had any wits about him and copied Izaya’s answers they might even end up in the same school next term.


	2. Just another day in Tokyo (Omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “1. That ID is a fake. 2. I love my alpha. 3. My alpha loves me. Shall I repeat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting some happy against today's BS.
> 
> If you really, really, really want to see Izaya's ID please check out the end notes.

                Izaya cackled with a sweet wickedness at his captors as the sackcloth bag pulled off his head. His foolishly selfish humans decided it would be a good idea to kidnap their benefactor while he was on his way home. They even crushed the take out he bought for dinner in their hurry to throw him in the van. If they had  asked him nicely, Izaya would have accepted their generous offer. Life was a bit boring as of late, so getting kidnapped was a fine distraction. _Humans could be so short-sighted._ Now his captors had to deal with a hungry, tired, and a bit frazzled Orihara Izaya.

                “You won’t be laughing when we are done with you,” said captor one. Izaya decided he would start making a mental profile in case either of these men were of use in the future. Captor one was a young pup, only 18 or 19 at most, mostly likely trying to make a name for himself, but instead  going the normal delinquent route of  joining a normal gang he wanted to do it on his own. Not bad for a beta. He wore a bright blue hoodie with the word FUCK written across it, dark denim jeans, and filthy sneakers.  Captor two was another beta. This one appeared to be close to Izaya’s age. He dressed up for the occasion, wearing a suit that appeared to be older than he was. Captor two even went so far as to slick his hair back to look like a cheap yakuza knock off. Their van was a hollowed out rust bucket that made Dotachin’s van look high-end. Izaya sighed, they couldn't even spring for a proper light in the back of the van. Instead, they had a flashlight tied to a piece of string hanging from the roof.  The duo took his jacket and wallet. Captor one flipped through his wallet tossing both cards and cash on the floor.  The man stopped when he pulled out Izaya’s Identification card.

**Name**

| 

Orihara Izaya  
  
---|---  
  
### **Birthday**

| 

May 5  
  
**Height**

| 

180 cm (5'10")  
  
**Weight**

| 

58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
**Blood Type**

| 

AB  
  
**Dynamic**

| 

Omega  
  
 

                “An omega?” the man said in disbelief. There was no way Orihara Izaya was an omega.  “What the fuck is this?” He turned the card around to the tied up man.  

             “Obviously it’s a fake.” Captor two looked at the card then back at the bound man. “Isn’t that right, Orihara-san?”

                The dark haired informant quirked an eyebrow “A fake? Isn't that illegal?" The innocent tone took them back. Izaya chuckled. “For the sake of my attention span I will tell you three statements.  Two are true. If you guess the false one I’ll give you whatever it is you are asking. After all, you went through all the effort to kidnap me?” That wasn’t what they were expecting.   The betas looked at each other trying to process what he said.

                “You don’t know what we are asking for…” said captor two. Izaya shrugged.

                “It doesn’t matter,” he said. _It will probably be something boring like money_ , he thought.  Izaya turned his wrist as much as the ropes would allow to look at his watch. “But you have one hour to decide; give or take ten minutes.”

                “How can you put a time limit? WE have YOU tied up, remember that!” barked captor one. _Just like a low level thug._ The beta puffed up at. _Hmph, he must believe I’m a omega,_ Izaya thought. It was annoying enough for him to quirk an eyebrow. For now, he decided t play along, it was more fun that way anyway.

                “Oh, how could I forget,” Izaya sang. “So, shall we play?” The betas looked at each other.  It was captor two who spoke first.

                “Fine we’ll play your game, but after that you have to give us what we want or else.”

                “Oh scary!” Izaya brought his hands up. “I already told you that I would.” The men still looked like they didn’t believe him. “I wouldn’t be a proper information broker if I lied, now would I?” He didn’t wait for them to speak again. This would only keep going in circles if he didn’t take charge.

                “Here are the statements.” He held up a finger for each one.  “1. That ID is a fake. 2. I love my alpha. 3. My alpha loves me. Shall I repeat?” He looked up at the men.  Captor one analyzed the plastic card as if it would tell all Izaya’s secrets.

                Out of the three dynamics, Izaya liked messing with betas the most. They were so smug, thinking they were above their instincts because they weren’t as affected as alphas and omegas. They didn’t realize this left them open to a plethora of ways to be manipulated based on that safety net. They couldn’t scent Izaya or trust their instincts since they had none either way.

               Word on the street was that Izaya was an alpha. That he dominates others into doing what he wants. Like a true alpha, others did his bidding simply to please him. Everyone knew, the informant had a harem of omega females that rivaled only the strongest alphas. What made Izaya stronger than his alpha peers were that Izaya’s omegas didn’t fill his time with idle jealous spats. Each girl obediently waited for his call, grateful for any time they were blessed to have with the great Orihara Izaya.

                Others thought that Orihara Izaya was  beta.  The yakuza only allowed alphas were born in bred by the mob families into their inner circle. There was also a rumor that Izaya lured one of their omegan daughters to run away from home and come to him. No one could prove that the rumor was true, but any rational person would know that if another alpha managed to take a yakuza’s pup they would be  buried under Tokyo.

                “Tick tock, tick tock,” Izaya said looking at his watch again. “Time is running out, what is it going to be?”

Izaya also moved to fluidly within normal society. No one heard of  the informant broker getting caught up in the seasonal sways of heat. His schedule was so erratic that no one could pin down if Izaya was hidden away, or visiting his omegas helping with their heat.  Some even saw the man skipping through the streets of Ikebukero to taunt the rabid alpha, Heiwajima Shizuo. Only a quick beta would be foolish enough to pick a fight with an alpha going into rut.

                “There’s no way he is an omega,” captor one whispered to captor two, as if by talking around Izaya that would change the three statements. There were only a handful of people who pushed the theory that Orihara Izaya was an omega. Most were rival brokers who wanted to discredit him. The loudest  person was a certain broker who liked to post fake pictures of Izaya in drag on the internet. The handful of crazies talked about how youthful and playful he was when they saw him around the city. Or how soft his hands were or how silky his hair looked. A rational person would know that when you have money anyone, regardless of dynamic, can have those things. They looked at their captive who responded by giving them a wave.

                “What do you want anyway?” Izaya asked. Suddenly, the van door ripped open. “Doesn’t matter,” he sang.

Both betas stared in shock as Heiwjima Shizuo glared back at them. The alpha growled, locking eyes with each one until his  gaze fell on Izaya.

                “Come out here, flea,” Shizuo barked.

                “Well, it looks like our time is up,” Izaya said. With a flicker of his fingers, a shine of metal,  the ropes fell from his wrist. He snatched his coat and quickly gathered the items from his wallet. When he took his identification card he gave the betas a wink.

                “So… so which is it?” captor two asked still too shocked to move.  Izaya put his cards and money back into his wallet before linking his arm through Shizuo’s.

                “Obviously, that ID is a fake,” said Izaya. “Oh, Shizu-chan, they crushed the food I bought for dinner.” He pointed to the already scared betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Izaya gathered here: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Izaya_Orihara (There are a couple lies on his card :P)
> 
> Name Orihara Izaya  
> Birthday May 4  
> Height 175 cm (5'9")  
> Weight 58 kg (128 lbs)  
> Blood Type O  
> Dynamic Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I am hyper excited to say I have 100+ friends on Tumblr! In humble gratitude I would like to think everyone for their support on AO3 and Tumblr.
> 
> So! I am taking prompts/requests for stories. Just send me a message below or on Tumblr with the show and ship. Once I gather enough I draw one at random.
> 
> Most importantly, thank you, gracias,ありがとう for your continued support!
> 
> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno  
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi  
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
